jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Niespełnione obietnice
Drugi wpis na blogu, tworzony z racji, że pierwszy dobrze się przyjął. Będzie to smutne opowiadanie, związane z przeszłością wikingów na Berk, pośrednio powiązane z rodzinami głównych bohaterów. Jak wskazuje tytuł będzie dotyczyło obietnic, które nie zostały spełnione. Dzieje się to w przeszłości, aż do czasów Czkawki. Będą zmiany w historii, więc w niektórych miejscach może nie łączyć się z filmem, w kwestii wydarzeń. A akcja czasem będzie wykraczać poza granice wyspy Berk. ' Historia: Valki Rozdział 1 ''Mężczyzna jechał na koniu. Rzadko spotykane zwierzę na archipelagu. Poruszali się na nich tylko ludzie z plemienia Muffów, mieszkający na południowy-zachód od Berk. Deszcz siekł go niemiłosiernie po twarzy, więc nikt nie zauważył, że płacze. Odeszła... I już nie wróci... Zostawiła go... Odleciała... Porwał ją smok. Olbrzymi blady smok. Miał podłużną głowę, dwa kremowobiałe rogi wyrastające znad oczu, o okropnym żółtym odcieniu. Podleciał i chwycił ją w łapy. Zapewne nie żyje już... Zeskoczył z konia i usiadł na ziemi. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły łkania. Wieczór zapowiadał się spokojnie. Wyszli na spacer w cieniu księżyca. Wybrali się nad niewielki klif. Usiedli nad przepaścią i wpatrywali się w wodę. On objął ją ramieniem i pogładził po jasnobrązowych włosach. Popatrzył w jej zielone oczy. Była drobna, miała nieco trójkątną twarz. Uśmiechała się. Pod jej sercem rosło nowe życie. Ich dziecko. Byli razem szczęśliwi. Nagle jednak zobaczyli kształt na niebie. Tą wyspę rzadko odwiedzały smoki. Biały smok zleciał z chmur. Zionął ogniem. Nadpalił mu nogę. Upadł i złapał się za ranne miejsce. Wtedy złapał ją i odleciał. Z jej gardła wydarł się krzyk. Potem już nie słyszał nic. Ból sprawił, że odpłynął w sen. ''R''ozdział 2 Kobieta była bliska wyczerpania. W rękach trzymała kosz. Była rannna, krwawiła z kilku ran. Kucała nad strumieniem. W jej oczach błyszczały łzy. Powstrzymała płacz. Do koszyka włożyłą kartkę zapisaną runami. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Położyła koszyk do wody. Odsłonila kawałek koca, ukazyjąc niewielką główkę. Dziecko otworzyło oczy. Ich kolor odziedziczyło po matce. Były niesamowice zielone. Pocałowała córkę w czoło. Mała wyciągnęła rączkę. Złapała mamę za palec. Kobieta odepchnęla od siebie kosz z dzieckiem. Maleństwo było teraz skazane tylko na siebie. Choć nie wiedziała gdzie ją wyrzuci, wiedziała, że jej dziecko będzie bezpieczne. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Tak było lepiej. Usłyszała ryk wściekłej bestii. Była głodna, a jej zdobycz, znów jej uciekła. Kobieta obejrzała się ze strachem przez ramię. Ujrzała dwa żółte ślepia wpatrzone w nią ze złością. Smok obnażył wściekle kły. Jednym zwinnym susem dopadł kobiety. Wydał z siebie triumfalny ryk. Zaniósł ją do gniazda. Tymczasem dziecko w koszyku dryfowało po wodzie. Zasnęła przed chwilą, więc nie słyszała smoka. Pod kocem spoczywała kartka papieru. ,,Dobry człowieku, który znalazłeś moją córkę, proszę zapewnij jej opiekę. Ma na imię Damara. Wieczorem na wyspie Berk, pewna kobieta nad brzegiem wody prała ciuchy. Jej wzrok przykuł niewielki kosz płynący po powierzchni. Wstała i podniosła kij leżący obok. Przyciągnęła nim koszyk. Wyciągnęła go na brzeg. Zobaczyła malutką istotkę śpiącą pomiędzy kocami. Zobaczyła tylko krótki list i nic więcej. Postanowiła, że zajmie się nią. '' ''Rozdział 3 Szesnaście lat później Młoda, czarnowłosa kobieta siedziała przed drzwiami. Patrzyła na topór w swojej dłoni. W wiosce każdy musiał zabić smoka. Ale ona tego nie potrafiła. Uważała, że one nie chcą ich krzywdzić. Im potrzebne jest tylko jedzenie. Ale oczywiście wikingowie myślą inaczej. Uważają ją teraz za wariatkę. Była drobniejsza i mniejsza od wszystkich. Była inna, tak jakby nie była stąd. Nie znała swojej prawdziwej matki. Nadała jej tylko imię, a potem porzuciła. Chciała się dowiedzieć kim jest. Wstała gwałtownie, a topór upadł na ziemię z głośnym BRZDĘK! Jej przybrana mama weszła do pokoju. ''-Wszystko gra?-zapytała nieco wystraszona. Zdarzało się, że młoda rzucała nożami w ścianę pokoju. Kilka razy zrobiła sobie krzywdę. Gdy zobaczyła, że jest cała, uspokoiła sie nieco. Podeszła do niej.- Coś się stało?'' Potrząsnęła głową. Spojrzała w jej brązowe oczy tak odmienne od jej oczu, w kolore leśnej zieleni. Bała się. Bała się, że nigdy nie dowie się kim jest. '' ''-Idę na dwór.-oznajmiła Damara. Jak co wieczór wymykała się do pewnego chłopaka, mieszkającego nieopodal. Zakochali się w sobie, choć wiedzieli, że jego rodzice nigdy nie pozwolą im się pobrać, ze względu na jej opinię. Nie oszukujmy się. Była uważana za dziwadło. Wciąż próbowała przekonać pozostałaych mieszkańców, by nie krzywdzili smoków. Nie wyszło jej to za dobrze. Zwiesiła smutno głowę. Dlaczego wikingowie tak trudno zmieniają zdanie? ''Rozdział 4'' Dziewięć lat później Damara spacerowała ze swoją małą córką, Valką. Już dawno zaprzestała prób przekonania reszty wikingów do swoich racji. W głębi serca wiedziała, że Valka nie będzie potrafiła krzywdzić smoków. Wiedziała, że będzie taka sama jak ona. Choć ona nie wiedziała, jej mała córeczka wyglądała jak jej matka. Miała takie same zielone oczy, brązowe włosy, podobnie trójkątną twarz. Jej ojciec rok temu zaginął na morzu. Obiecał, że wróci. Obiecał. A nie wraca. Co ciekawe, cały jego statek powrócił cały, z całą załogą, ale jego nie było. Zamartwiała się. A załoga nic nie wiedziała. Po prostu zniknął. Teraz cały ciężar wychowania dziecka spoczął na jej barkach. Znów była sama. Od samego początku była porzucana przez innych. Najpierw porzuciła ją matka, potem mąż... Pozwoliła Valce iść się pobawić z innymi dziećmi. Nie chciała, żeby była wyrzutkiem ze względu na nią. Na szczęście mała była dosyć lubiana przez rówieśników. Popatrzyła z uśmiechem na dzieci. Postanowiła, że wróci po córkę przed zmierzchem. Niech się pobawi. Valka wraz z innymi dziećmi bawiła się w " wikingów i smoki" Ona i kilka innych osób była smokiem. Reszta była wikingami. Nic nie przepowiadało tragedii. Dzieci bawiły się świetnie. Zza budynku wyglądał pysk zębacza. Szczerzył kły na myśl o posiłku. Wyszedł z ukrycia. Kilka dzieci pisnęło. Smok zionął ogniem w stronę dzieciaków. Uciekły. Śmiertnik strzelił kolcami z ogona. Przyszpilił do ziemi tunikę i razem z nią malutką Valkę. Krzyknęła na pomoc. Odwrócił się tylko syn wodza-Stoick. Postanowił coś dzięki czemu przypieczętował sobie los. Podbiegł i uderzył smoka kamieniem w głowę. Odwrócił sie w jego stronę. Ryknął. Młody Stoick poczuł zagrożenie. Smok ruszył na dzieci. Chłopiec, choć jeszcze bardzo mały, odznaczał się dużą siłą. Chwycił kij, leżący niedaleko. W tej samej chwili przybiegł ktoś z dorosłych. Zobaczył jak dorosły smok obrywa sosnowym kijem od małego chłopca. Chwycił młot i zaczął walkę ze smokiem. Oczywiście udało mu się wygrać, bo był silny. Pogratulował odwagi chłopcu. Ten z kolei pomógł oswobodzić sie dziewczynce. Wtedy przybiegła mama Valki. Zrobiło jej się słabo. Jej córka w porwanych ciuchach i martwy smok leżący tuż obok. Spojrzała na mężczyznę z młotem i chłopca, który trzymał kij. Podziękowała im za to, że obronili jej jedyne dziecko. Valka wraz z mamą wróciły do domu. Dziewczynka pomachała swojemu " wybawcy " , a on jej odmachał. Uśmiechnęła się i pomyślała, że będą kiedyś przyjaciółmi. ''Rozdział 5'' Jedenaście lat później Valka biegła jak szalona na smocze szkolenie. Musiała. Musiała spróbować. Chociaż wiedziała, że nie zdoła skrzywdzić smoka. Chciała udowodnić swoją wartość. Że nie jest taka jak jej matka. Że nie jest słaba. Bo, chociaż jej mama była stanowcza i odważna, nie umknęło jej uwadze, że płakała w nocy. W smoczej arenie zastała prawie wszystkich piętnastolatków na wyspie. I oczywiście ich trenera Gundara Śliskiego. Był to wysoki zwalisty wiking w rogatym chełmie na głowie i z długą, gęsta czarną brodą. Spojrzał na nią. ''-Spóźniłaś się.-warknął.'' ''-Wiem...-urwała na widok jego karcącego spojrzenia, po czym dodała pośpiesznie.-To znaczy przepraszam.'' Podbiegła i zajęła swoje miejsce w szeregu. Z prawej strony spojrzał na nią przyjaciel. ''-Nie martw się. On taki jest.-szepnął pocieszająco. Ona kiwnęła głową. Był starszy o cztery lata od nich wszystkich. Wódz przysłał go tu by pokazał im jak, nawet w tak młodym wieku można skutecznie walczyć ze smokami. Jego ojciec, a więc i on znał wszystkich ludzi w wiosce. No tak, ale gdy jest się synem wodza tak już jest. Znała go od bardzo dawna. Wtedy do areny wpadł Podłosmark. Zadyszany i blady, jakby zobaczył ducha. Oparł ręce na kolanach. Wskazał na północny kraniec wioski. '' ''-S-s-smoki...- wydyszał.'' Gundar potrząsnął Podłosmarkiem. Próbował z niego wyciągnąc jak najwięcej informacji. Sprawiło to jednak odwrotny skutek. Nie chciał nic powiedzieć. W końcu zrezygnowany Gundar chwycił swoją broń i pobiegł do wioski.Uczniowie nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Stali tak chwilę w milczeniu (tylko Podłosmark dyszał). Chcieli udowodnić, że nadają się na wikingów, więc pobiegli pomóc swojemu nauczycielowi. Valka, choć niechętnie podążyła za nimi. Musiała ich przekonać, że smoki są niewinne. Wielki potwór o jasnych, złotawych łuskach i żółtych oczach pustoszył wioskę. Był to ten sam, który przed laty zaatakował babcię Valki. Teraz mścił się za zabicie jego partnerki. Od jego pazurów padł jeden z wikingów. Zionął nietypowym ogniem. Był biały, tak gorący, że mógł stopić dowolny materiał. Smok chodził na dwóch łapach, bo przednie były krótsze od tylnych i taki sposób poruszania zapewniał większą szybkość. Był wściekły. Wpadł w jeszcze większy szał gdy zobaczył ją. Był przekonany, że to ta sama, którą porwał ponad trzydzieści lat temu. Nie wiedział jak uciekła. Przecież ją pożarł. Ruszył w jej stronę z zawrotną szybkością, groźnie szczerząc kły. Dlaczego smoki atakują tylko mnie?, przebiegło Valce przez myśl. Smok przyszpilił ją do ziemi. W jego gardle zebrał się ogień do strzału. Valka zacisnęła oczy. Szykowała się na rozdzierający ból, który jednak nie nadszedł. Smok ryknął wściekle. Ruszył na Stoicka, który uderzył go pięścią w szyję. Próbował ją ratować, pomyślała Valka. Nastolatek chwycił topór w dłoń. Zamachnął się na kark smoka. On był jednak szybszy. Broń uderzyła w próżnię. Smok zakradł się od tyłu. Stoick odwrócił się. Smok szykował się do strzału. Pod wpływem impulsu Stoick rzucił toporem prosto w środek jego paszczy. Trafił. Smok padł trupem. Valka siedziała roztrzęsiona na ziemi. Stoick kopnął bestię, by sprawdzić czy na pewno zdechła. Podszedł do Valki otulił ją ramieniem i pomógł wstać. '' ''-Nic ci nie jest?-zapytał troskliwie. Valka poczuła zazdrosne spojrzenia kilku dziewczyn. Wiele dziewcząt w wiosce podkochiwało sie w synu wodza, więc zazdrościły jej, bo ona się z nim przyjaźniła, bo ona wogóle przebywała w jego towarzystwie. Choć był silny i wyglądał groźnie, w gruncie rzeczy dla ludzi był łagodny jak baranek. Zrobiło jej się słabo. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i zemdlała. ''Rozdział 6'' Valka obudziła się dwie godziny później. Na ramionach, brzuchu i głowie miała kilka opatrunków. Smok trochę ją poturbował. Była cała obolała. Usiadła z trudem. Jęknęła z bólu. Otworzyły się drzwi. Weszła jej mama. Podpiegła do córki. '' ''-Jak się czujesz?-zapytała z troską. Valka z trudem kiwnęła głową. Czuła się całkiem dobrze, ale coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Przypominała sobie coraz więcej. Ktoś ją tu zaniósł. Kto? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Głowa bolała ją okropnie. Wtedy przerażenie wzięło nad nią górę. A co jeśli ktoś zginął. To na pewno nie była wina smoka. On po prostu sie bronił. Ale on nie wyglądał zwyczajnie. W jego oczach kryło sie szaleństwo. Pragnienie rozerwania wszystkiego na strzępy. Tak potwornej bestii jeszcze nie widział żaden wiking. Wygląda na to, że smoki są podobne do ludzi. W wielu rzeczach. Wstała mimo protestów. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, mimo to ruszyła dziarsko przed siebie. Wyszła na dwór. Było jasno. Na placu jeszcze leżały rozciągnięte zwłoki gada. Ktoś go badał. Mierzono go i sporządzano rysunek w smoczym podręczniku. Był to drugi przedstawiciel tego gatunku, którego zabito. Valka stwierdziła, że to samiec. A poprzedni był samicą. On poprostu szukał zemsty. To była jego partnerka. Gdyby ludzie w wiosce wiedzieli do jakich wniosków doszła-wyśmialiby ją. Smok został nazwany ,,piekielnikiem złotym". Biorąc pod uwage jego barwę i charakter- nazwa wyjątkowo trafna. Mimo wszystko czuła wyrzuty sumienia. To przez nią smok nie żyje. Gdyby jej nie zaatakował- może by teraz żył. Podeszła do zwierzęcia. Leżał ze złamaną, zakrwawioną szczęką. W środku gardzieli piekielnika zaklinowało się ostrze topora. Dobrze znała to ostrze. Należało do jej najlepszego przyjaciela. ''Rozdział 7'' ''-Stoick!-zawołała do syna wodza. Była zdenerwowana, ale czuła też wdzięczność. Uratował jej życie. On odwrócił się. Podszedł do niej i od razu zapytał się.'' ''-Wszystko dobrze?-spytał na widok jej bandaży. Ona wymijająco kiwneła głową. Odpowiedziała mu z małym wyrzutem.'' ''-Dlaczego go zabiłeś?'' ''-Zabił Szpadla. I mógłby zabić ciebie, gdybym go nie powstrzymał.-powiedział.'' ''-A od kiedy ty się tak mną przejmujesz?-spytała zgryźliwie. On mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Ona poszła za nim. Nie dawała mu spokoju.'' ''-Coś źle powiedziałam? Zadałam pytanie.- dopytywała się.'' Chwycił ją za rękę. Pociągnął ją za sobą. Zaprowadził ją w miejsce, w którym nikt ich nie podsłucha. ''-Zrobiłem to dlatego... bo...-jąkał się Stoick. Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa na wyrażenie motywów swojego działania. Valka wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek. '' ''-Dziękuję.-szepnęła z wdzięcznością. Odeszła w swoją stronę. On stał tam z rumieńcem na twarzy przez dłuższą chwilę. Uśmiechał się jak głupek. Był wręcz niemądrze szczęśliwy.'' ''Rozdział 8'' Trzy lata później Valka siedziała sama na łące i przeglądała smoczy podręcznik. Uczyła się o każdym smoczym gatunku. Same z siebie nie były niebezpieczne. Tylko wtedy gdy się je atakowało. Zauważyła, że smoki atakują dosyć regularnie. Kradną pożywienie, ale go nie zjadają. Usyszała łopot szkrzydeł. Malutki Straszliwiec usiadł niedaleko jej. Popatrzył na nią czujnie i odleciał. Nie zaatakował... Valka zastanawiała się dlaczego. Siedziała zamyślona na łące, dopóki nie usłyszała kroków. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w oczy przyjaciółce- Wandzie. Znała ją od dziecka. Usiadła obok niej. Teraz razem wpatrywały się w horyzont. '' ''-Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać. Szukają cię.-powiedziała Wanda. ''-Wiem. Ale to trochę przytłaczające. Ciągle wszyscy mi gratulują, albo nienawidzą...-odpowiedziała Valka.'' ''-Val... ale musisz tam być. Przecież...-zaczęła.'' ''-Tak. Wiem.-powiedziała opryskliwie i wstała. Chwilę popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę, a potem odeszła.'' ''Rozdział 9'' ''-Dasz radę synku.- wyszeptała do ucha synowi. Minęły już dwa dni, a jemu nic sie nie poprawiło. Wciąż był słaby, ledwo oddychał. Przytuliła go do piersi. W każdej chwili mogła go stracić. -Czkawka, dasz radę.- załkała. Jego serce biło coraz słabiej. Łza potoczyłą się po jej policzku. I wtedy jego malutkie serduszko zaczęło bić szybciej. Rytm stał się jednostajny i równy. Valka zapłakała ze szczęścia. Żył. I teraz tylko to się dla niej liczyło.'' ''Zawieszam większość opowiadań, nie mam aktualnie czasu na pisanie, urwanie głowy w szkole xD Więc czakajcie cierpliwie do przerwy świątecznej xD''''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone